powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger
is the teamup movie between ''Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger and Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger.The film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 23, 2016 Plot Senpuujin and Gouraijin attack the city. They are met by the Abarangers and their Dinos as Abaren'Oh and MaxRyuuOh. The Abarangers win, and the pilots of the other mecha reveal themselves to be Windenu and Furabijou of the Space Ninja Group Jakanja. Yousuke as HurricaneRed, arrives and attacks the Jakanja, but the reveal that they have the Evolian Dino seal. They smash it, releasing Evil Ninja Iga. Kouta and Ikkou arrive to help Yousuke as The Jakanja retreat. At the curry house, the Rangers argue until Oboro and Hinata arrive. The Rangers go searching for Iga and are attacked by three of his clones. Nanami and Isshu return to fight as the others are attacked by Iga as well. Yousuke and Ryoga defeat Iga's clone, as do the others. The real Iga is joined by Mikoto and the Evolian. The Abarangers and Hurricanegers transform and fight AbareKiller, Iga and the Evolian, eventually destroying Iga with Gorai Senpuujin and Abaren'Oh after a battle with Killer'Oh. Revolver Mammoth and Shurikenger return to help as well. The Abarangers and Hurricanegers bid farewell and go their separate ways again. Characters Abarangers Hurricanegers Gouraigers Shurikenger Allies *Emiri Imanaka *Ryunnosuke Sugishita *Mai Hakua *Sensei Mugensai Hinata *Oboro Hinata Villains Evolians *Destruction Messenger Jannu *Disciple of Dawn Lije *Creative Messenger Mikela *Visionary Messenger Voffa Jakanja *Evil Ninja Iga *Furabijou *Wendinu Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Continuity and Placement Due to multiple contradictory aspects within this film, it is considered non-canon both in the Hurricaneger and Abaranger continuity. *''Hurricaneger: Supposedly takes place after the series finale. The main issue involves the sudden "return" of Shurikenger after his death in the series; in ''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER (written by the original series head writer), the original Shurikenger remained dead and a new Shurikenger had to be discovered. In a similar note, the return of First Spear, Furabiijo and Fourth Spear, Wendinu in 10 YEARS AFTER ignore both this movie and Furabiijo's return during GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai. *''Abaranger: Both the Abaranger and Evolian side have multiple issues preventing this film from being in continuity: **The first is the position of Asuka, particularly since he spends an entire period between episode 32 and 40 absent due to retaking the Armor of Darkness from Destruction Messenger Jannu/Mahoro. **Second is Jannu/Mahoro: she appears to be acting evil but due to the events from episode 32 onwards, she is no longer evil but only returns to the Evolians from episode 40 to keep an eye on her possessed daughter. The movie gives no intention on whether what Jannu was doing was either pure evil or part of her plan. **Third is the appearance of MaxRyuuOh, who debuts in episode 37, meaning that it cannot occur before Asuka retook the Armor of Darkness from Jannu/Mahoro. **Fourth, there is the issue of Messenger of Dawn Lije: in episode 35, she enters a deep slumber that makes her reawaken in episode 37 as an adult being known as Lijewel. Lije remains in this form until her final end in episode 47 and thus becomes the biggest plothole in this film. **Lastly, there is Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller While his ruling of the Evolian lasts from episode 30 until approximately Lijewel's arrival where he co-rules it until conspiracies from episode 41 begin his downfall with the plot of taking Mikoto's body and his eventual turn to heroism, his position in the story as the Evolian leader is rather stable compared to the others as an adversary and with Bakuryuu TopGaler pulling back hinting at his slow weakening associated with the Dino Minder rejecting his body taking it's toll on him. **With all issues into consideration, the best and possibly only place this movie can occur would be between episode 40 and 41 due to Asuka being with the Abaranger again while the team has the power of AbareMax on their side and Jannu being an Evolian as well as Mikoto still being affiliated with the Evolian; this only works if you ignore that Lijewel is still Lije (though she does little to affect the story). Notes *'Brachio's Line:' **A quote from the opening theme of ''Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger, Hurricaneger Sanjou!. *This is the second team-up movie where the two teams combine their finishing attacks (in this case, the Victory Gadget and Super Dino Bomber forms the Super Dino Victory) after the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger, which was released 25 years ago. *''Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger'' was the tenth of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *Final appearance of the six allied ninja of the Hurricaneger, Gouraiger and the original Shurikenger working together. **The three Hurricaneger actors, Shun Shioya (Yousuke Shiina), Nao Nagasawa (Nanami Nono) and Kohei Yamamoto (Kouta Bitou) would return together twice, both in episode 25 and 26 of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and in the V-Cinema Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER. Prior to Gokaiger, Nao would likewise return as Nanami in GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai as Hurricaneger's representative. Shioya would likewise return as Yousuke with Teruaki Ogawa (Sasuke/NinjaRed) in [[Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!|the 40th anniversary episode of the Super Sentai franchise]] during Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. **The two Gouraiger, Yujiro Shirakawa (Ikkou Kasumi) and Nobuo Kyo (Isshuu Kasumi), returned only during the 10 YEARS AFTER Hurricaneger special. **Taiki Matsuno (the voice actor for the original Shurikenger, Asuka Kagura), would portray multiple monsters-of-the-week for the Super Sentai franchise; he has only since returned to Shurikenger in the 43rd episode of Ninninger. See Also Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger